In the field of wiring homes and buildings, whether for new construction or for improvements or expansion, substantial development and product improvements have been made. Typically, these improvements are directed to enabling installers to securely mount any desired wiring to any desired location in the most efficient and quickest manner.
In any particular installation or location, various conduits or cables must be interconnected to each other as well as connected to the primary power supply in a suitable power distributing outlet box, junction box, or other enclosure. In each of these instances, flexible metal conduits and/or armored or metal clad cables, within which the electrical power carrying wires are contained, must be securely mounted to the housing of a junction box or outlet box, or connected to an appropriate solid or rigid metal tubing or conduit.
In order to enable installers to securely mount flexible metal conduits and/or armored or metal clad cables to any desired junction box or outlet box, numerous prior art connectors have been developed. However, in spite of the substantial effort that has been expended in developing such connectors, no prior art system has been developed which enables two flexible metal conduits and/or armored or metal clad cables to be mounted together in combination with a single elongated, solid or rigid tubing/conduit.
In general, the industry manufacturers and suppliers provide numerous constructions for enabling a single flexible metal conduit and/or metal clad or armored cable to be securely mounted to either a junction box or outlet box or to an elongated, solid or rigid tubing or conduit. However, during the installation of electrical wires, various instances occur wherein an installer wishes to interconnect two flexible metal conduits and/or armored or metal clad cables to a single elongated, solid or rigid tubing/conduit. However, no prior art connector of this nature exists and installers are required to employ connectors that are not designed for this configuration.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a connector which enables the secure, rapid, mounted interengagement and retention of two separate and independent flexible metal conduits and/or armored or metal clad cables with a single elongated, solid or rigid tubing/conduit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being employed quickly and easily, for securely mounting two separate and independent flexible metal conduits and/or armored or metal clad cables directly to a single solid or rigid tubing/conduit without difficulty.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector having the characteristic features described above which enables the entire assembly of the two separate and independent flexible metal conduits and/or armored or metal clad cables to be achieved quickly and easily by a single individual.
Other a more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.